Ginny's first Kiss
by ditzybrat47
Summary: Just as the title says... In Ginny's POV. Short. Cute. Fluffy. Just like my puppy!


A/n: I dun own ne of the characters.  
  
In Ginny's P.O.V.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
My breathing grew short as he walked near me. My eyes were focused on his even though he was standing across the room. It felt as if we were the only two in the room at that moment and I knew something wonderful was going to happen. I could hear nothing in the room except his footsteps against the floor and my lungs pressing for air. He was so handsome. So gorgeous in his black robe. His black hair swept over his shoulders. Green eyes staring into my brown. My eyes felt dull and boring against his radiant emerald. His lips were turned in an ironic grin. Never had I thought that this day would come. I took a step forward. Unsure, unbelieving that this angel was really coming for me. As he neared I grew nervous. Why now was it that my hair was askew? Why did I have to be wearing such an old gown. So plain and ugly compared to the other girls. Why tonight did I have to wear these inconvenient heels that imprisoned me to this spot. Three feet away. I prayed to myself a million times that second that he would be heading to me. But who am I? A nameless girl? A younger annoyance? The sister to his best friend? A nobody. Never once had he spoken to me. Glanced in my direction. Why now would he make all my dreams come true. Right here, right now. But his eyes. His emeralds. He was staring right at me! In my eyes. Asking some sort of question. But one I could not comprehend.   
"Ginny," he smiled and swept into a bow. My heart was set a flutter. Even the sound of my name was a reward to my ears. I could go on all night just hearing him repeat my name over and over. Please don't let me sound stupid!  
"Harry," I curtsied for him. Congratulating myself for finally not stuttering. I felt my hands begin to sweat. My nerves were all alert, waiting for my embarrassing screw up.   
"I-uh… I was wondering…" I smiled to myself. Was he nervous? No. He couldn't be! This was Harry Potter! The man of my affections! The reason for my love, my tears, my pain. I was supposed to be the one stuttering like a fool, and yet, here I was! Calm, cool. Collected, and he was the one not sure what to say? "If maybe… I mean, if you didn't already have a date tonight…" A date? I waited forever for you to ask me and you didn't! Now that I'm standing here, alone, at the beginning of the yearly ball, you decide to ask me? For shame Harry Potter. I thought you had more class.  
"No… I don't." Whoa! Cool it Ginny… don't sound too ditzy here… he can see you don't have a date.  
"Well, would you maybe like to… possibly… I mean, if you have nothing to do…" he sighed. Music to my ears. "Would you like to dance?" My body stopped. Was this true? Did he-he did! I, Ginny Weasley, had been asked to dance, with Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter! I then freaked. My legs turned to Jelly. A sudden sickness settled in my stomach. It was as if my whole world crumbled right under my fingernails. It was torture. Why! I screamed to myself. WHY WHY WHY! I wanted to scream. To beat myself. To… to… to kiss him madly. But for now, I would be forced to tell him the truth else suffer major embarrassment.   
"Well… I…" Say it… Say it! You cant dance! Just tell him!  
"Oh… ok." He looked down. Wait! What are you doing! Don't look away! My heart screamed. My mind told me to say something. ANYTHING!  
"Wait! I-Icantdance"  
"What?" I cursed myself. Of course he cant hear your mumbling. People are starting to look at you two… just standing there…  
"I, I cant dance." There. Shame filled my soul. Now he would walk away laughing at me. Telling the school…  
"Oh, well that's ok. Do you want to go for a walk then?" a walk? All hope wasn't lost! My feet felt lighter than a feather. I could have danced-all-night. My mind sang the tune from my fair lady.   
"That would be great!" Great? Your vocabulary is more expanded than great! What about, splendid? Or-oh god. I cant think with him so close! He smiled at me. What beautiful teeth!  
"So you want to go now?"  
"When ever you want." And slowly he reached his hand up and touched mine. Fireworks lit in my mind. What was this spell he put me under. To make my body loose all feeling, all sense, all myself. His hand was warm and light as he entwined his fingers through mine. I had to bite my lip to stop from smiling ear to ear. He looked deep into my eyes and I could swear to you he was staring into my soul. He smiled and I felt my legs go all jellied. Please don't let me fall, please! He didn't say anything. In fact anything that he could say would have killed the whole moment. Save, I love you Ginny, lets run off get married and have beautiful children. I felt eyes staring me in the back of the neck. Felt jealous glares, envious looks, and stunned expressions. How did I get so lucky? To have this handsome boy want to be with me? I wasn't miss popularity, or miss gorgeous. I wasn't rich, or famous… or even smart! So what was it about ordinary me, that made him want to be with me? We walked, or in my case, flew to the door. He seemed eager to get outside. To be away from the people. His eyes kept darting around us looking at the other people. When we reached the doors to the gardens he sighed. I wondered what was wrong. He continued to grasp my hand in his though.   
"Ginny…Have you ever felt like-like your meant to be with one person?" my breath caught in my throat.  
"yes. Constantly."  
"Really?!" we began to stroll through the flowers under the moon hand in hand.  
"of course. I mean, if you didn't have one soul mate, what would be the challenge of living?"  
"What?" I gave him a weird look. It was the first time for a lot of things tonight. The first time he touched my hand, asked me to dance, asked me to go for a walk with him, talked to me, and now was giving the appearance of a fool? Uttering the single word of pure opposition that I once believed him.  
"Ok. We were all put on this earth for a reason agreed?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, If we are brought up by our families to believe in true love, then wouldn't that be the reason that we are here? To find our one true mate?" He looked upwards to the heavens to think about my words. I worried wondering what he thought of my theory.  
"I suppose… but what happens if one never finds his, or her, soul mate? What if you totally miss them? Or if one dies?"  
"I think you just have to trust in fate." He looked at me and smiled. Taking both my hands in his he swung me to face him. I swallowed not sure what he was doing.  
"Then trust I shall." What happened next I will remember for ever. One moment our eyes were locked together. Everything was synchronized our breathing, our blinking, or perhaps we weren't blinking at all? Then he closed his eyes. I wasn't sure what he was doing, or what I should do. Only that his breathing quickened. As did mine. He leaned his head down slightly, and I could feel the warmth of his breath mingling with mine. I looked over his face once before his lips slowly took over mine. A million fireworks went off in my head. I could fly, I could sing, I wanted to jump from the tallest building! I felt a thousand butterflies flutter through my stomach. His lips were soft, yet firm as they soared against mine. He tasted of soft spearmint, and smelled of Calvin Kline cologne. My mind was a blur and my eyes soon closed. I was shocked. Scared. Amazed. Thrilled! I felt his hands release mine and travel up to rest on my thighs. I wanted to gasp at his touch, but my mouth was somewhat occupied. He pressed his lips harder against mine forcing mine to open. I had no idea why, until I felt his tongue sear into my mouth.   
It was heaven. These few seconds had miraculously changed my life forever! It seemed too good to last. Which, I suppose it was. He finally broke it off allowing air to seep into our lungs. I wanted to say something intelligent. Something sexy. I wanted to just say something! But as I looked up into his eyes I found no words were necessary. Nothing could describe the joy I felt. The emotions soaring through my veins. He smiled at me and I thought that I could fly. I smiled back. Unable to do anything else. My lips throbbed from their new use. I found that I rather enjoyed it. The giant clock chimed telling us it was time for the ball to end. I wanted to scream at it telling it not to ring until the cows came home. And when they got here I would yell at them telling them that cows weren't allowed at school!   
"well…I suppose that we should…" My heart broke. He wanted this to end? I opened my mouth to say something but it was overtaken once again with his lips. It was light, and feathery. Leaving my mind blank. He pulled back much to quickly. "God, I could do that forever." I said the first thing that came to mind.  
"Hgnnnnnnn Gggggghhhhhh" He laughed whole heartedly. I inwardly hit myself. I had tried to say then do so please! Stupid girl.   
"Oh Ginny, you're the only one that can make me feel like a real person do you know?" I assumed that was a good thing. He took my hand and kissed it. "I suppose we should call it a night."  
"Only if you insist." He took my hand in his. In the open. Without caring who saw! And we walked back to the common room. Our eyes constantly gazing upon each others. Whispers filled the hall on our way past but I didn't care. I was in love. All too soon we reached our separate ways. He kissed me twice, and held my hand. I was floating. How was it that tonight could turn out so beautifully.   
"Ginny your beautiful." I blushed.  
"thanks."   
"Adieu my love. I'll see you in the morning?"  
"Most definitely. Goodnight." I turned to walk up the stairs. His eyes were felt on the back of my neck. I sighed reluctant to leave him. Once I hit my bed I closed my eyes to picture in my mind his perfect body and soul. I licked my lips to get a last taste of him.   
"Oh my love, sweet sorrows are our departing." I whispered before falling into a deep slumber.   
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
PLEASE R/R!!!! 


End file.
